


Forgive And...

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Diana remembers, and the things she wants to forget. Spoilers for 4x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive And...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



Christie had clay on her nose the first time Diana met her. Diana never wants to forget that sight.

There are other things she does want to forget. The fights, the sullen silences, the hurt in Christie's voice when she said, "Di, don't you want to?"

Sitting across from Abigail, Diana feels her professionalism slipping and reins herself in. She has a job to do, and she won't be distracted.

It's not really a date. The kiss doesn't mean anything. Diana won't forget who Abigail is, or what she herself has to do.

But damned if she doesn't want to.


End file.
